havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline/The Audrey Parker Trouble period
The events of Haven's first three seasons took place during the Summer of 2010. May June July August September October November Notes Season 1 * The episode "Welcome to Haven" occurs during June 2010 according to the tide table aboard the Cape Rouge * The episode "Butterfly" occurs within "a week" of the episode "Welcome to Haven" * The episode "Harmony" * The episode "Consumed" * The episode "Ball and Chain" begins on a Friday and occurs over the course of ten days, ending on a Sunday * The episode "Fur" begins on the night of a full moon (2010 full moon calendar), and takes place before 12 August 2010 * The episode "Sketchy" * The episode "Ain't No Sunshine" * The episode "As You Were" begins on a Saturday morning after 12 August 2010 * The episode "The Hand You're Dealt" takes place "about a month" after the episode "Ball and Chain" * The episode "The Trial of Audrey Parker" * The episode "Resurfacing" * The episode "Spiral" Season 2 * The episode "A Tale of Two Audreys" takes place almost entirely on the same day as the final act of the episode "Spiral" * The episode "Fear & Loathing" takes place a "few days" after the death of Garland Wuornos in the episode "Spiral." * The episode "Love Machine" * The episode "Sparks and Recreation" * The episode "Roots" * The episode "Audrey Parker's Day Off" takes place on a "Tuesday" that falls on "the fourth of the month." * The episode "The Tides That Bind" ends on the day of a new moon (2010 new moon calendar) * The episode "Friend or Faux" * The episode "Lockdown" takes place almost entirely on a Saturday, occurring about "a month" after the episode "Audrey Parker's Day Off" * The episode "Who, What, Where, Wendigo?" takes place roughly a "week" after * The episode "Business As Usual" indicates that the autopsy of Reggie Buzzwell took place on 30 August 2011, while Nathan indicates that he has been searching for Lucy Ripley for the "past year." * The episode "Sins of the Fathers" * The episode "Silent Night" takes place in July. Season 3 * The episode "301" takes place almost entirely on the same day as the final act of "Sins of the Fathers" * The episode "Stay" takes place 49 days before the Hunter Meteor Storm * The episode "The Farmer" takes place 46 days before the Storm (and three days after the episode "Stay"). Harry Nix is said to be 48 years old in the episode; he is also said to have been 21 years old in 1983, meaning that he was born in 1962, and that the episode therefore takes place in 2010. * The episode "Over My Head" * The episode "Double Jeopardy" * The episode "Real Estate" takes place almost entirely on Halloween night, October 31st. * The episode "Magic Hour (Part 1)" takes place "a few weeks" after "301"; the episode begins 23 days before the Storm (and 26 days after the final act of episode "Stay"), and ends 19 days before the Storm. * The episode "Magic Hour (Part 2)" takes place almost entirely during the final evening of "Magic Hour (Part 1)" (19 days before the Storm); the final act of the episode is said to take place on Tuesday. * The episode "Sarah" takes place on "Sunday, Nov" according to Duke's cellphone * The episode "Burned" takes place "five to eight weeks" after the final scene of the episode "The Farmer." * The episode "Last Goodbyes" begins the morning after the final act of "Burned," and indicates that the final scene of "The Farmer" took place "several weeks ago" * The episode "Reunion" begins on the evening of the final act of the episode "Last Goodbyes" * The episode "Thanks for the Memories" takes place entirely on the day of the final act of the episode "Reunion" Category:Content